


she fell for her (and hasn't gotten up since)

by comebackbehere



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, single mom evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: 'She's falling in love now, losing control now. Fighting the truth, trying to hide. But I think it's alright, girl.'or the single mom Evie fic an anon asked for.





	she fell for her (and hasn't gotten up since)

_“There’s no way it’s mine.”_

 

_Evie flinches as she clutches the pregnancy test in her hand, “Of course it’s yours, Doug. I would never cheat on you.”_

 

_“We use protection!” Doug squeaks, and Evie simply presses her lips into a thin line as he paces through the living room. “I-I don’t want to be a father, Evie. This was never a part of my plan.”_

 

_“Your plan?” Evie scoffs. “What happened to there being an us?”_

 

_“I meant you and me. Not a baby. We’re barely out of high school!” Doug exclaims. “We just bought this apartment and it...it sucks! This baby is going to be expensive, and we just can’t do it.”_

 

_“What are you saying?” Evie whispers._

 

_Doug finally stops pacing as he looks to his crying girlfriend, “I’m saying that this baby...we can’t have a baby right now, Evie.”_

 

 _“And you’re suggesting I just abort it, right? You want me to get rid of it?” Evie snaps as she stands and tosses the pregnancy test on the coffee table between them. “Like hell I am going to abort our child,_ ** _my_** _child.”_

 

_“What about school? What about your fashion line? What about all of things we planned?” Doug asks as he slaps his hands together. “We have an amazing thing here, Evie. We have dreams.”_

 

 _Evie stares at him as tears run down her cheeks, “I thought_ **_you_ ** _were a dream. I mean, you were the first guy to love me for me and I thought you were my forever. I thought we were a team.”_

 

_“I can’t do this, Evie.” Doug murmurs. “I won’t ruin my future.”_

 

_“Then go!”_

 

_The words leave her and bounce through the room, and she expects him to fold. She expects him to calm down and give her that goofy lopsided smile. She expects anything other than the reality; Doug doesn’t fight her, he grabs his jacket off the coat rack and slings it over his shoulder before he looks back at her with sad eyes. As soon as he slips from their shitty apartment, Evie screams and grabs the pregnancy test before she throws it at the closed door and collapses back onto the couch. She’s alone, Doug is gone and she knows he’ll only come back for his things._

 

 _“I’m here.” Evie whimpers as she rests a hand on her flat stomach. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You’re my forever. I-I had a different dream, but dreams change. We’ll make this work,_ **_I’ll_ ** _make it work.”_

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

The words are sharp and cut through the memories swirling through her head. Evie blinks tiredly as she watches her mother turn on her heels and leave the small hospital room. Truthfully? Evie doesn’t know what she’s doing. She doesn’t have the slightest idea as to what she’s taken on. All she can do is reach for the soft swaddle of blue in the cot beside her own and look down at bow shaped lips and thick eyelashes. All she can do is stare down at the little boy she plans to build her future and life around. All she can do is look into the eyes of the infant that she brought into the world and hope to everything that she doesn’t ruin him.

 

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Evie whispers to her newest creation. “But we’ll figure it all out. Won’t we, Sebastian?”

 

Right away, Evie knows her son is something special because she swears she sees tiny lips tilt into a smile.

 

-

 

Evie still lives in the apartment she and Doug scraped together money for. It’s cheap, and it’s not the best place; the floors are permanently dirty, there’s cracks in the walls, and the foundation is clearly unstable; but it’s their home, and it’s all she can afford for now. Her mother has cut her off for the time being, and all she has saved up is the allowances she occasionally received growing up and money she earned from small side jobs. The apartment is a little dirty and in need of some serious work, but Sebastian makes it seem brighter than it is; one look at her newborn and it’s like things around her seems warmer and safer.

 

Even at 2AM when all Evie can think about is sleep, she looks down at the infant and smiles. They’re making it, barely scraping by, but it’s better than nothing. She has a job interview lined up in the morning and one of her neighbors offered to watch Sebastian so Evie thinks she can do it. She makes silent plans in her head, tries to map out a future for them, but all she can draw is a blank. With a sigh, Evie continues to rock the infant in her lap as she listens to the sirens of the city and the yelling of her downstairs neighbors. It’s never quiet, and Evie prefers it that way, if it’s too quiet then she sits alone with her dark thoughts.

 

“It’s not ideal.” Evie sleepily mumbles as Sebastian finishes feeding and she adjusts her top. “But we got this. You and me, little prince. We’ll make it.”

 

-

 

Babies are expensive.

 

Evie manages to land a job as an assistant to a fashion blogger, and all of her paychecks go to her son. She can’t help but pick out expensive silky blankets, and she tries to keep up with diapers even though it seems like she never has enough. She still can’t afford a crib, but a neighbor gave her a little Moses basket and Evie lines it with soft material and lays her son in it with tired smiles. As long as he’s warm and safe, that’s all that matters. Sebastian is her whole world, with his honey colored orbs and raven black locks and those deep dimples; he has her wrapped around his tiny little finger, and he doesn’t even know it.

 

Yet some nights, Evie lays in bed with tears in her eyes and wonders if Sebastian is happy. Her little boy is only a few months old, but Evie fears she’ll never be able to give him the life he deserves. Her little prince deserves it all, deserves every bit of the things Evie had when she was growing up (minus the starvation and cruel words). Evie wishes it was easier, but she knows that there’s not point in hoping for that. So, she continues on with her life and silently promises herself that one day she’ll give her son the world on a string.

 

-

 

“Hey, I am _so_ sorry I’m late!”

 

“It’s fine, Eves.”

 

Evie crosses the quaint apartment to take her son from Jay’s strong arms, “I really appreciate you guys keeping an eye on him. I-I promise I’ll find something steady on the side soon, and Audrey promised she’d up my pay so I can…”

 

“Relax, Evie.” Jay orders as he rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Carlos and I don’t mind keeping an eye on him, he’s quiet and keeps us both entertained.”

 

“Like I said, I _really_ appreciate it.” Evie breathes out as she smiles down at her son. “Someday I’ll give him a better life.”

 

“He already has a better life than all of us,” Carlos points as he approaches the huddle with a diaper bag. “He has an amazing mom who loves him more than anything.”

 

“Yeah.” Evie whispers as she bounces him. “I do.”

 

-

 

Ravenna Grimhilde appears back in their lives the day after Evie helps Sebastian blow out the candle stuck in a cheap cupcake. Her mother is all for the flare of dramatics so she surprises Evie in the fashion of waiting in the dark with Sebastian fast asleep in her arms; Sebastian who is supposed to be at Carlos and Jay’s apartment two floors down. The sight sparks a fear in her like nothing ever has, and she hates that this woman still makes her stomach flip flop in agony. But what she hates more is the sight of her entire world cradled safely in her mother’s firm arms. Sebastian, so tiny and gentle, looks so peaceful as he sleeps completely unaware he’s in his grandmother’s embrace.

 

“What are you doing?” Evie demands as she drops her purse. “W-Why are you here? Give me my son, Mother.”

 

“He’s very handsome.”  Ravenna hums as she gazes down at the one-year-old. “Those eyes. They remind me so much of yours when you were younger. Hold onto that innocence, it won’t stay forever.”

 

“Mother,” Evie snaps, and her tone is breathless as she takes a slow step forward. “Hand me my child.”

 

Ravenna blinks and shutters out a laugh at her daughter’s obvious worry, “Take a breath, darling. I have no intention to hurt him.”

 

“I don’t care. Give him to me.”

 

“Oh, Evelyn,” Ravenna scoffs as she sighs and stands to walk towards her daughter with Sebastian still in her arms. “I would never harm my grandson. He’s blood, afterall.”

 

Evie sweeps Sebastian into her arms and cradles the back of his head as she turns herself so Sebastian is faced away from Ravenna. She wants to keep her son as far away from this woman as possible, she won’t let the one good thing in her life be tainted by the most evil. She won’t allow that kind of pain, that kind of unbearable heartache, anywhere near the one innocent thing in her life. She won’t let Sebastian ache the way she did, the way she still does sometimes. She doesn’t want her son to ever know the agony of laying in bed hungry and hating yourself. She doesn’t want him to know what it’s like to count calories, to pinch the supposed fat on your stomach and cry, to despise even looking in a mirror.

 

“Why are you here?” Evie whispers.

 

“It’s time for you and the baby to come live with me.”

 

Evie furrows her brow, “ _What_?”

 

"I’ll admit that I haven’t done right by my grandchild, but I want to give him the life he deserves.” Ravenna sighs. “He shouldn’t be raised in such filth.” 

 

“He’s not. This is his home.” Evie snaps.

 

“Is this really where you wish for him to flourish? Do you expect him to be happy here?” Ravenna sneers. “Look around you, Evelyn. This is no place for a Grimhilde to be raised.”

 

Evie shakes her head slowly, “No…” 

 

“I’ve already arranged for your... _things_ to be moved into the east wing of the house. Sebastian will have his own nursery beside your room.” Ravenna lists, and her tone leaves no room for arguments. “You will quit your job and come work for me.”

 

“Mother, please.” Evie frowns. 

 

“You have a day to collect yourself, Evelyn. I’ll send a car for you tomorrow.” Ravenna declares as she pulls her purse up her arm. “This will be good for you, darling. For the both of you.”

 

The woman leaves and slams the door hard enough to startle Sebastian. 

 

“Mama!”

 

“Hush, baby,” Evie coos as she presses her nose into dark waves. “Mama is here, you’re okay. It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

 

For the first time since Sebastian was placed in her arms, Evie isn’t so sure that her promise can and will be kept. 

  
-

 

Evie feels so alone; she lays in a bed the size of the kitchen at her old apartment and stares up at the ceiling. Sebastian is next door, but he feels a million miles away. It only takes her a few more lonely minutes before she slowly crawls out of bed and tiptoes to where her son is sleeping. The nursery is painted a deep blue, and filled with toys. Full of all the things Evie couldn’t give him off the paychecks she earned from being an assistant. Sebastian is fast asleep in his cherry wood crib with messy curls tousled on his head and his tiny body dressed in expensive silk pajamas.

 

Evie slowly reaches out and drags her fingers through dark locks until sleepy honey colored eyes meet hers, “Hi, baby.”

 

“Mama.” Sebastian yawns as he rubs at his eyes before he holds both his arms up and wiggles his fingers. “Pick up, pick up!”

 

“Shh, sweetheart,” Evie giggles as she reaches in to sweep Sebastian into her strong arms. “Come along, come sleep with mama.”

 

Sebastian snuggles into her neck and Evie holds him close as she scurries off to her room. She playfully tosses Sebastian onto the bed and she has to hurry and scoop him back up as the child begins to squeal. Evie heaves a long sighs as she lays down and curls Sebastian into her side. Eventually, the child is sleeping and his body is draped over Evie with an arm slung over her face. It isn’t comfortable, but Evie hasn’t been comfortable since she moved back in with her mother. Tomorrow she starts as her mother’s model, and she swears once she has the money that she’ll move herself and Sebastian far away from this empty place.

 

-

 

“Evelyn, what is he _doing_?”

 

Evie looks up from her magazine and smiles at her son, “He seems to be making mud pies.”

 

A few feet away, her two-year-old stands with mud covering his shark decorated swim trunks while he waves a hose at the ground. After a moment, the toddler tosses the hose aside and plops down in the mess before he begins to pat mud together and cover them with grass and flowers. Evie watches on with a smile of adoration; things have changed, slowly but surely. Her modeling blew her popularity up, and she eventually broke away from it to begin her own line. Things were slowly coming together, and Evie silently waits for her bank account to fill so she can flee from her mother’s watchful and judgemental eye.

 

“Are those roses from my garden?” Raveena demands as she makes a move towards her grandson. “Why didn’t you stop him from taking them?”

 

Evie sets her magazine aside and pushes her sunglasses to the top of her head, “He is barely two, Mother. Let him have fun.”

 

“Honestly, Evelyn,” Raveena snaps as she flashes her daughter a glare. “This is _not_ how he is supposed to be behaving. He should be clean and playing with the toys in his room.”

 

Evie rolls her eyes and stands to flash her mother a glare. With a determined expression, Evie crosses the distance between herself and Sebastian before she plops down beside him in the slick mud. A smirk slides across her face as she hears Raveena huff; it brings her a great satisfaction when Sebastian beams at her and Raveena storms off.

 

-

 

Evie is in pain. Not quite the physical kind, but close enough. Her mother is currently jabbering on to the newest male model and Evie feels as if she’s being sold off to the man. With his messy curls and slimy smirk, Evie glares at him as Raveena makes a gesture to the child on her hip. Once again, Evie flinches as she sees the way her son looks at Chad with a bright smile; her son is barely three now, and sometimes she feels like Raveena is trying to take her son from her. Not that Sebastian would allow it, her baby is a mama’s boy through and through.

 

“You did good.”

 

Evie clenches her jaw and glances his way. That stupid self-satisfied smirk stays on his face, like somehow he was the reason why she was such a great mother. Like he knew anything about Sebastian, about her. She wants to leave, she wants to take her son and go. Her mother has been trying to marry her off, and Evie is tired of it. She’s tired of _all_ of it. Sebastian is her main priority yet her mother has tried to time and time again convince her that her attention should be set on finding someone who will keep her happy and her bank account full without her so much as lifting a finger.

 

“Evelyn, Chad is speaking to you. The least you can do is thank him for his compliment.” Raveena scolds as she looks to her grandson. “Sebastian, tell your mother to say thank you to the nice man.”

 

“Don’t.” Evie snaps, and her voice causes the tension to grow. “He doesn’t need to be speaking to anyone, especially a stranger.”

 

“Evelyn…”

 

“Little prince, it’s time to go.” Evie declares as she moves to gather her and Sebastian’s jackets. “We have things to take care of.”

 

Evie sweeps Sebastian into her arms and her sweet baby boy waves goodbye to the strange man and his nana before they leave the room.

 

-

 

After two years, Evie moves out; she packs her and Sebastian’s things and buys a loft in the heart of New York City. As soon as she is handed the key and she takes the elevator up, Sebastian runs out and dances happily around the open space with his Woody doll clutched in his hand. With a small laugh, Evie admires the loft before she glances over to watch as Sebastian rushes to the large windows and smashes his nose against the glass. For a moment, she watches him and commends herself for making it this far by herself. A sigh escapes her as she crosses the distance between them and looks out the window to stare at the beautiful city that rushes around below them.

 

“Pretty, Mama!” Sebastian squeaks.

 

Evie rests a protective hand on Sebastian’s shoulder as she gazes out at her city, “Yes it is, Sebastian. And some day it’ll be yours, little prince.”

 

“Mine?” Sebastian repeats.

 

“All yours.”

 

**Three Years Later**

 

“What do you think of these shots?”

 

Mal turns to see Lonnie approaching, “If you’re about to show me more shots of your shoot with Harry Hook then I’ll…”

 

“No, this is a different one.” Lonnie laughs as she sidles up next to her best friend and presents her laptop screen. “Jane asked me to take care of one of her shoots. You know Evie Grimhilde, right? She runs the line Evie’s Four Hearts?”

 

“I’ve heard of her. Seen some of her stuff, her leather line is pretty impressive.” Mal shrugs as she watches Lonnie click on a particular folder. “What was the shoot for?”

 

“Successful women and their rise to the top, I have a shoot with Audrey and Aurora later.” Lonnie hums as she finally taps on a photo that displays Evie posed leaning back against her desk. “So?”

 

Mal stops short as she stares at the photo, and somehow those soft brown eyes draw her in. An unfamiliar flutter erupts in her stomach as she takes in Evie’s smile. Lonnie continues to click through the photos, and Mal barely bats an eye when the photos go from solo shots to a barefoot Evie chasing a messy haired child. If anything, the sight makes her chest tighten as she reaches out to grab Lonnie’s hand so she can take a moment to admire the photo. In this particular shot, Evie is on her knees with the little boy curled in her arms and their matching smiles beam brightly as they look happily towards the camera.

 

“Wow.” Mal breathes out.

 

Lonnie gives a smug smirk, “Are they that good?”

 

“It’s the person you’re photographing that has my attention, not your work.” Mal teases before she clears her throat. “So, has she seen any of these yet?”

 

“No. I was just about to email…”

 

“No!” Mal cuts in, and Lonnie jumps slightly as she looks at her friend with wide eyes. “Let me take them to her.”

 

“What? Why?” Lonnie scoffs.

 

“Well, it’s _my_ magazine and I want to make sure she likes it. She’s a big name, I don’t want her disappointed.” Mal explains as she gives Lonnie a small smirk. “Email me the file.”

 

Lonnie rolls her eyes, “You just want to flirt with her.”

 

“That obvious?” Mal hums.

 

“Very.”

 

-

 

Mal doesn’t do nerves, she thinks they’re stupid. But somehow this woman has her stomach fluttering as the elevator climbs towards her floor. Mal is what New York city likes to call “queen of all media” and she basks in the title; it took her a long time and a lot of work to get where she is, and that place is at the top. From the time she was young, Mal had fought desperately to be freed from her mother’s shadow. She started off as a wide eyed coffee runner and now she manages the most sought out magazine in New York. A smirk of confidence slides across her face as the elevator doors part and she easily glides down the hallway and towards an open glass door that shows Evie writing while bobbing her head along to music.

 

“Knock, knock.” Mal drawls.

 

Evie looks up and scowls, “Um...hello.”

 

“Evie Grimhilde,” Mal begins as she smiles and steps into the office. “I’ve had a dozen employees write about you, but Lonnie’s photoshoot was the first time I actually _saw_ you.”

 

“Who are you?” Evie demands.

 

Mal laughs as she tilts her head, “Mal. Or, as New York calls me, queen of media.”

 

“Oh. _Oh_! I am so sorry, excuse my manners.” Evie frowns as she steps around the desk and offers her hand to the woman. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Mal blinks in awe at the shock that goes through her as she takes Evie’s hand in her own, “Likewise, Ms. Grimhilde.”

 

“Oh, it’s just Evie.” Evie corrects as she drops Mal’s hand. “So, what can I help you with?”

 

“I was reading Lonnie’s piece on the drive over. I’m impressed. Single mom, huh?” Mal hums as she walks slowly through the office.

 

“Uh. Yes. He’s six, and the king of my heart. I wanted him to be included in the article. Before I became a mother, I never realized how much work goes into it. I want everyone to know that my success is due to Sebastian.” Evie shrugs.

 

Mal looks at her with a small smile, “Can I quote you on that?”

 

“I do believe Lonnie already did.” Evie laughs as she leans back against her desk and crosses her arms over her chest. “Why are you _really_ here?”

 

“Just dropping off some prints.” Mal replies.

 

“Lonnie could’ve easily emailed me them.” Evie scoffs as she narrows her eyes. “So, let’s try that again...what are you doing here?”

 

Mal blinks in shock, “Are you actually questioning me?”

 

“I am.” Evie nods as she tilts her chin up in slight defiance. “I am the mother of a stubborn six-year-old, questioning is a daily occurrence in my life.”

 

“Fine. I’m...interested in you.” Mal admits.

 

Evie’s confidence fades, “Excuse me?”

 

“You interest me.” Mal repeats as she turns away from Evie’s photo covered wall, and a shiver runs through her as she looks into brown orbs. “I just wanted to see you for myself.”

 

“That’s...weird.” Evie sneers.

 

“I’ve always been told I was weird.” Mal shrugs.

 

“What about creepy?”

 

“Ouch. You wound me.” Mal pouts as she presses a hand to her chest. “Are you telling me that you’ve never seen a picture of a beautiful woman and wanted to immediately meet her?”

 

“That is _exactly_ what I’m telling you.” Evie giggles.

 

Mal swears she could listen to that giggle on repeat for hours, “Alright. Well, then I guess I’m just a total creep then...my mother will be so proud.”

 

“Nothing makes a mother prouder than hearing their child is a stalker.” Evie drawls. “Now, as much as I’d love to continue this conversation, I have work to do so I can get home to my son.”

 

“I can sense when I’m not wanted…”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t go too far.” Evie smirks, and Mal rolls her eyes as she hands the woman her flash drive full of photos. “It was lovely meeting you, Mal. I hope we can speak again soon.”

 

Mal knows that’s her cue to leave, and she can’t help but glance back at the woman as she slips from the office. There is something about Evie, something that has her hooked. For some reason, as she leaves the building, she feels like she left her heart behind with Evie; and that thought makes her realize how fucked she is.

 

-

 

Mal tries to keep her distance. She doesn’t like to get attached, and she doesn’t _need_ to be. But she can’t help it, there’s something about Evie that grabs a hold of her and sucks her in. So, on a Saturday night that should be spent elsewhere, Mal ignores Evie’s assistant’s frantic tone as she brushes easily into the woman’s office. She’s the queen of media, she doesn’t need an invitation. As she pushes the glass doors open, she watches as a confused Evie stands and looks to Allie who is bright with a blush of embarrassment as she fumbles out apologies for allowing Mal to get past her. With a roll of her eyes, Mal watches as Evie’s eyes sparkle with mirth as she continues to listen to her rambling assistant who fiddles nervously with her hands.

 

“I swear I blinked and she got right past me. I really thought I could catch her…”

 

“Not fast enough.” Mal sings.

 

Evie flashes her a look that silences her, “Allie, will you make a note downstairs that Mal is to be shown in right away whenever possible.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Grimhilde.”

 

“Really?” Mal scoffs. “Thanks.”

 

Evie lowers herself back into her seat and picks up her pen as Allie leaves, “How can I help you?”

 

Mal falls silent as she looks to the corner of the room where a small desk is set up and a little boy sits behind it with a shy expression. The first thing that pops into her head is how much the kid looks like Evie, right down to the dimple in his chin. With a frown, the little boy quickly scrambles from his seat and scurries across the floor so he can crawl into Evie’s lap. A flinch of an apology flashes over her face as she watches Evie press a soft kiss to the side of Sebastian’s head before she whispers something that has him nodding.

 

“Evie, I’m sorry…”

 

Evie waves her off before she smoothes a hand over Sebastian’s curly locks, “It’s fine. Seb, this is mama’s new friend. Her name is Mal. Mal, this is my son. Sebastian.”

 

“Hi.” Sebastian chirps.

 

“Hey, little dude.” Mal replies with a grin.

 

“What can I do for you, Mal?”

 

“I...I uh heard you hired someone...” Mal trails off as she flashes a quick look to Sebastian. “I just wanted you to warn you about them.” 

  
“Oh?” Evie hums.

 

“Yeah, Freddie's bad news.” Mal assures her as she takes a small step forward. “And now she’s boasting about modeling your new line. You might know her manager. Do you know woman named Uma? She caters to people in your um...in your circle.”

 

“Tight dresses? Badly dyed blue braids?” Evie offers as she curls a protective arm around her son. “Yeah. I know Uma. We went to boarding school together, I never liked her.”

 

Sebastian looks up at her with a frown, “How come, Mama?”

 

“Just because, little prince.” Evie laughs as she glances up to catch a flash of emotion run across Mal’s face. “Anyway, why are you mentioning her?”

 

Mal straightens, “I need to find her, she has basically fallen off the grid since her last pop up.”

 

“Mm, that’s the trick though, isn’t it?” Evie sighs as she glances down to see her son doodling on one of her folders. “Her little _crew_ stays mobile.”

 

“But do you know where she’s holding her next...event?” Mal asks as she fiddles with her fingers. “I wouldn’t ask if I had another option.”

 

Evie sighs heavily as she reaches around Sebastian for a sticky note, “I’m a Grimhilde. Of course I get invited to her little pop ups, not that I’m interested in getting involved with her or her fur line.”

 

“Thanks. I’m trying to run a story on her...events. I want to shut her down.” Mal explains as she reaches for the note that Evie holds out.

 

“Be careful.” Evie orders.

 

Mal backs away with a nod, “I will.”

 

As she leaves she hears a tiny voice, “Mama, Mal is pretty.”

 

“Yes she is, my prince. She’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

Mal leaves with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

 

-

 

Evie smiles as she reads the article that comes from Mal’s magazine, and she can’t help but bask in the full spread she is given. The article is full of praise, it’s full of heart. It’s exactly what she was hoping for. With a laugh, Evie sets her mug aside and leans her elbow on the counter as she reads through the article once more. She wants to frame this, she actually made it into the most famous New York magazine, a fashion designer’s dream spread; she knows that isn’t an easy thing to achieve. Once again, a giggle bubbles as she scans the words over before she slaps the magazine onto the counter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sebastian asks from his place at the table.

 

Evie looks at the sleepy eyed child and moves to sit in the seat beside him, “Evie Four Hearts has begun a future for fashion designers. This woman has struck gold, all while raising a child on her own and running the company herself. How does that sound, little prince?”

 

"Like a lot of words.” Sebastian mumbles through a mouthful of Cheerios.

 

“It is a lot of words.” Evie nods. “But the words are _really_ good. Mama actually managed to do it, baby. I’m going to build this line and expand Evie Four Hearts through New York and LA.”

 

Sebastian arches an eyebrow and gives her a thumbs up, “Cool.”

 

“Cool.” Evie repeats as she presses her knuckles to Sebastian’s before she rests her thumb against her son’s. “You with me on this, little prince?”

 

“Whatever you want, Mama.” Sebastian yawns.

 

Evie knows that if she has her son on her side that the rest will fall into place; all she can do now is work hard, and figure out a way to balance everything out.

 

-

 

“I’m beginning to think you’re following me.”

 

Mal pushes off the wall with a shrug, “You interest me.”

 

“Not a very good excuse for the stalking.” Evie teases as she walks towards the parking garage. “Is there something you needed?”

 

“Hm...your number?”

 

Evie stops and turns to face her, “Excuse me?”

 

“You know, for business.” Mal explains with a playful pout, and she can see the moment Evie melts. “Or the nights when I’m bored and stuck in the office, someone I can text memes to.”

 

“Hey, you at least have to take me out for coffee before you start sending memes. I mean, what kind of woman do you take me for?” Evie scoffs as she regards Mal with a frown.

 

“Did you just ask me out?” Mal smirks.

 

Evie sputters as her cheeks color, “ _No_! I was…”

 

“Because I totally accept.” Mal cuts in. “Although, coffee dates are kind of lame.”

 

“Aren’t they?” Evie laughs.

 

“How about tacos instead?”

 

Evie arches an eyebrow, “Tacos?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Mal nods. “You in?”

 

Evie regards her for a long moment before she rolls her eyes, “I suppose Seb’s uncles can keep him for a few more hours.”

 

“ _Hours_?” Mal scoffs. “Well, shit. How long does it take for you to eat a taco?”

 

“If you shut up maybe you can find out.”

 

Mal presses a hand to her chest, “Attitude.”

 

“Sass.” Evie corrects as she spins on her heels. “Are you coming or what?”

 

Mal scrambles after her with a small laugh.

 

-

 

“Hi, Mal!”

 

Mal turns as Sebastian skips into the room, “Hey, little dude. How was school?”

 

“It’s school. How do you think it was?” Sebastian frowns, and Mal simply laughs in agreement. “Are you having another meeting with mama?”

 

“Um…” Mal trails off as she tries to think of a lie, Evie doesn’t even know she’s here. “Kind of. I was planning to surprise your mom.”

 

“Mama doesn’t like surprises.” Sebastian warns as he shrugs off his backpack. “She says that we’re natural born planters.”

 

Mal scowls in confusion, “Do you mean? _planners?_ ”

 

“Same thing.” Sebastian grumbles as he pulls his iPad from his bag.

 

“Don’t you have homework?” Mal asks as she arches an eyebrow, and Sebastian simply looks at her with a dimpled grin. “Shouldn’t you do that instead of playing?”

 

“Uncle Carlos will help me with my homework later. He likes numbers and stuff.” Sebastian shrugs as he opens his Candy Crush app. “Why are you surprising mama?”

 

“Because.” Mal replies after a beat.

 

“Because isn’t an answer. That’s what mama tells me when I say that.” Sebastian chirps as he slides his tiny fingers along his iPad screen. “So, you shouldn’t say that.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Mal snorts as she holds her hands up in surrender. “You know, I’m starting to see why your mom calls you a little prince.”

 

“I’m gonna be a king one day.” Sebastian declares as he swings his legs before he glances up at Mal with a bright smile on his face. “Oh, I just can’t wait to be king.”

 

Mal laughs and shakes her head, “You’ve got a good voice.”

 

“Mama sings to me.” Sebastian shrugs as he looks back down to his iPad. “Do you wanna sing with me? I like Lion King.”

 

“How about _you_ sing and I’ll listen?” Mal suggests.

 

“Who’s gonna be my Zazu?” Sebastian pouts as he ends his game and sets the iPad aside. “Whenever I sing, Uncle Jay always sings Zazu’s part. He’s not very good, but him and Uncle Carlos dance _really_ good so it’s okay.”

 

“I uh I don’t exactly know all the words…”

 

Sebastian slides from the chair and waves a hand at all, “Just improv. That’s what mama tells her models when they’re nervous about going on the runway or doing those funny photo things.”

 

“Photoshoots?” Mal smirks.

 

“Yeah. That.” Sebastian nods before he clears his throat and climbs onto his chair. “I’m gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware.”

 

Mal rolls her eyes as she watches the boy, “Well, I’ve never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair.”

 

“You got it!” Sebastian beams as he jumps off the chair, and Mal immediately goes to reach for his flying body. “I’m gonna be the main event like no king was before. I’m brushing up on looking down, I’m working on my roar!”

 

A laugh tears through her as Sebastian tilts his head back and releases a high pitched roar. Before their little concert can continue, Evie pushes into the office and catches the tail end of her son’s show. The smile that appears on the designer’s face makes Mal’s heart go wild, and she tries to hide the way her face immediately lights up. Evie gives her a small glance as she crosses the room to scoop her son onto her hip, and the six-year-old quickly smacks a wet kiss to her cheek.

 

“Are you singing with Mal?” Evie hums.

 

Sebastian nods happily, “Uh huh. She’s my new Zazu. She sings _way_ better than Uncle Jay.”

 

“She does? Well, she’ll have to show me some of that talent some day.” Evie grins before she sets Sebastian back on his feet. “Are you ready to go get some dinner?”

 

“Can Mal come?”

 

The question causes both women to stop short as they look to each other. Neither can deny that there’s clearly something between them, but both aren’t so sure they’re ready to explore it. Mal opens her mouth to answer, but Evie’s slow nod causes her teeth to click as she snaps her jaw closed. A look of surprise appears on her face as she watches Evie run her fingers through Sebastian’s hair before she instructs him to go get his bag and iPad together so they can leave. As soon as the little boy is distracted, the women move closer to each other and both wear looks of hesitation as their eyes rise and their gazes lock.

 

“I don’t have to go…”

 

“You don’t have to go…”

 

Mal chuckles at the way their voices blend together and Evie lights up with a blush, “I _want_ to go, as long as you want me there.”

 

“Of course I do.” Evie whispers as she looks nervously towards Sebastian. “He’s going to get attached, Mal. A-And I like you. I don’t want my son getting hurt if we…”

 

“How about we take this one step at a time?” Mal suggests as she reaches out to brush a strand of hair from Evie’s face. “Let’s go to this dinner, and tomorrow you and I will have lunch. I like you, Evie. I know that it sounds insane because we only just met, but I kinda already adore you guys.”

 

“We’re a package deal.” Evie warns in a soft, stern tone. “I let people know about Seb as soon as I can, no one is ever going to hurt him.”

 

“Hey, just breathe.” Mal orders with a small laugh as she cups Evie’s cheek and brushes a thumb over the dimple in her chin. “One step at a time. Dinner tonight, lunch tomorrow. How about that?”

 

Evie heaves a hard breath and nods, “Yes. Yeah. Okay.”

 

“Mal, Mama!” Sebastian squeaks as he runs to stand between them before he holds both his hands out to them. “Let’s jump puddles.”

 

“Okay, baby.” Evie laughs.

 

Mal sees the way Evie watches her and she doesn’t hesitate to take Sebastian’s small hand, “I bet I can jump higher than your mom.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Evie scoffs.

 

Sebastian looks between them excitedly, “Let’s go!”

 

For the first time in her life, Mal isn’t annoyed by someone tugging her along; she follows Sebastian and Evie willingly, and at this point she knows she’d follow them to the ends of the Earth.

 

-

 

Mal is a little surprised when Evie sets up a dinner with her, Jay, and Carlos; Mal doesn’t know if she’s quite ready to meet the best friends of the woman she’s falling for. But it takes about ten minutes of meeting them for her to realize that they’re amazing; they look at Evie and Sebastian with the kind of adoration Mal feels. And they’re literally the perfect couple...even if they refuse to admit they’re actually a couple. By the time the wine and beer is brought out, Mal has relaxed and she has an arm draped over the back of Evie’s chair as the foursome laugh about something one of Evie’s models did at her last New York pop up.

 

“So,” Jay begins as he takes a swig of his beer before he motions between them. “How long have you two been hooking up?”

 

Evie blushes furiously as she glares at him, “We’re not! We’re just friends.”

 

“What? We got tacos!” Mal scoffs. “We’re dating.”

 

“Since when?” Evie demands.

 

Mal shrugs and gives a half-smile, “Since now.”

 

“Well, alright.” Evie giggles as she ducks her head shyly before she looks to her amused friends. “Seb doesn’t know that we’re apparently dating so don’t say anything to him.”

 

“He’s going to be thrilled.” Carlos smiles as he reaches for his wine glass. “He goes on and on about Mal whenever I come over to help him with his homework. He thinks you’re awesome.”

 

Mal smirks happily, “Kid has good taste.”

 

“I like her.” Jay chuckles.

 

“She can definitely hear you.” Mal points out as she smiles around the mouth of her beer before she looks between them. “I like you guys too, I’m starting to see why she keeps you around.”

 

Evie sighs happily as she scoots her chair closer to Mal’s and rests her head on her shoulder. She closes her eyes and listens to the three laugh, and it soothes her. Jay and Carlos were never fond of Doug, and they have never taken too kindly to anyone else she brings home. But Mal? Well, Mal seems to be an absolute pro at charming people. Eventually, tiny footsteps catch her attention and she opens her eyes in time to see her son running towards her dressed in his favorite pajamas and toothpaste residue on the corner of his smile. The child doesn’t even hesitate to crawl onto Mal’s lap as he curls his arms around her neck and hums happily while Mal simply rubs his back.

 

“I think my little prince is tired.” Evie notes.

 

Sebastian yawns and nods, “Super. Can Mal tuck me in?”

 

“Um…” Evie trails off and looks to Mal.

 

“Of course. Jay, come help me. Something tells me someone is going to have to school me on the trials of getting this kid to sleep.” Mal says as she stands and hauls him over her shoulder. “Say goodnight.”

 

“Nighty night, Mama! Night, Uncle Carlos!”

 

Evie blows her son a kiss before he disappears along with Mal and Jay. As soon as their gone, Evie stands and begins to collect the dishes while Carlos helps. Surprisingly, her best friend is silent as they slip into the kitchen and begin to scrub at the dishes. She waits for him to speak, but Carlos stays quiet as he dries each dish and returns it to the cabinet all the while wearing a look of slight wonder; if she’s being honest, the expression makes her stomach twist as she tries to calm her nerves.

  
“Carlos, you okay?” Evie asks.

 

“Huh? Yeah. Of course.” Carlos nods. “And you?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Carlos demands.

 

Evie pauses in her scrubbing, “Yeah. Why?”

 

“I just worry about you and Seb. I uh I didn’t know you and Mal were so...sure.” Carlos shrugs, and he can’t help but flinch at Evie’s frown. “I was just a little surprised when you said you wanted us to meet Mal, and you seem so okay with her and Seb.”

 

Evie tilts her head slowly, “I like her relationship with Sebastian. She’s attentive and she doesn’t pretend that he doesn’t exist. I mean, when is the last time I’ve found that in someone?”

 

“Are you sure you’re not rushing things?” Carlos murmurs as he stacks the plates. “I mean, you and Doug weren’t _official_ for like six months.”

 

“That is something I _really_ don’t want to talk about, that relationship has nothing to do with how I’ve handled things with Mal.” Evie snaps as she flashes him a quick glare.

 

“Eves, you’re the best mom I have ever seen, and you know how much I love you,” Carlos begins in a soft voice. “But are you sure you’re not jumping into this too quickly?”

 

“I’m _fine,_  Carlos. I want this, I want her.” Evie assures her. “For the first time, I feel...good. Believe me, I’ve given this a lot of thought. And you know Sebastian is my main priority, I’ve thought everything through.”

 

“I just…”

 

“She wants me, Carlos. She wants Sebastian. She thinks I’m beautiful and she remembers how much he loves basketball. We can talk for _hours_ about nothing, and the conversation never gets boring. I’m so happy. And maybe it’s a little fast, but I want this. I really, really do.”

 

Carlos softens, “Okay. I just hope you know that I’m here if you need me.”

 

“Of course I do.” Evie grins as she approaches him and curls him in a tight embrace. “I’m sure about her, Carlos. She’s one of the good ones.”

 

Carlos laughs as he kisses her head, “I hope so.”

 

-

 

Mal can’t stay away.

 

There’s something about the duo that keeps her captivated. So, she keeps nudging her way in until she is comfortably settled into their lives. She has daily lunches with Evie and has spent a handful of Saturdays chasing Sebastian around the park. It amazes her that she has folded this easy, she had such an awesome life and she is more than ready to give it up to ensure she can keep Evie and Sebastian. A sigh leaves her as she walks into her living room where Evie is lazily flicking through the channels while sipping on her wine; for a moment, Mal pauses and takes it all in. It’s only been two months, and Mal is gone.

 

“Are you planning to stand there and stare?”

 

Mal laughs softly, “Is that a problem?”

 

“You are the creepiest creep I have ever dated. In fact, why are we dating?” Evie scoffs as she turns to look at Mal with mirth in her eyes. “I’m tempted to walk around your apartment and see if you have a shrine of me somewhere.”

 

“Well, I’ll save you the trouble of looking and let you know it’s in my closet.” Mal shrugs as she moves forward to throw herself over the back of the couch so she can sprawl on top of Evie. “Want me to go ahead and call the cops? Save you the trouble?”

 

Evie hums as she looks down into amused green eyes, “Nah. I like you too much to turn you over to the fuzz.”

 

“The fuzz?” Mal snorts as she sits up and presses a kiss to Evie’s forehead. “How is it that you get cuter everyday?”

 

“It’s a daily struggle.” Evie sighs.

 

“I bet. Your son definitely inherited it.” Mal teases as she watches Evie with a small grin. “How do you do it? Juggling all of this?”

 

Evie shrugs, “It just became second nature.”

 

“Second nature?” Mal scoffs. “You’re a fucking miracle worker.”

 

Evie blushes and looks away, “I have a question.”

 

“And I have an answer.” Mal shrugs.

 

“Do you really want this?” Evie asks, and Mal tilts her head in slight confusion. “Do you want to be involved with me? I’m a single mom…”

 

“Evie,” Mal cuts in as she softens her face. “I don’t care that you’re a single mom, it has never bothered me. I’m in this, you’ve got me hooked. Are _you_ sure that you want this?”

 

“It’s always been Seb and I.” Evie whispers as she leans her head on her hand. “His father up and left the second he found out about him, and my mother _tried_ taking control of our lives but there’s no way I’m subjecting my son to that kind of life.”

 

Mal smiles softly, “You’re a great mom, E.”

 

“E?” Evie smirks. “Already using pet names?”

 

“Alright, calm down,” Mal scoffs as she reaches for her wine glass in an attempt to hide her blush. “It’s a nickname not a marriage proposal.”

 

“Hm, how am I supposed to know that you won’t propose tomorrow? I’ve been told I’m pretty damn easy to fall in love with.” Evie hums as she holds out her hand for her own wine glass.

 

Mal snorts as she offers Evie hers, “Somebody is a little too confident.”

 

“Confidence is sexy, _M_.” Evie purrs, and Mal quickly turns her head to stare into darkening eyes. “I mean, that was the first thing about you that caught my attention.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mhm.” Evie nods as she scoots closer to Mal and hangs her mouth inches from Mal’s lips. “May I please kiss you?”

 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

 

The second Evie’s lips cover her own, Mal lights up. Every dark part of her sparks to life and the curtains are drawn to allow the sunshine in. Evie tastes like happiness with a hint of forever, she tastes like home. Mal sighs against her mouth and they both fumble to set their wine glasses aside before Evie’s  fingers tangle in blonde locks while Mal curls the material of Evie’s skirt in her fist. After a moment, Mal pulls away and struggles to catch her breath as she tries to stop the world from spinning; somehow Evie has turned her entire life upside down, and Mal can’t help but thrilled by the change. Gentle fingers brush over her cheek, and Mal slowly lifts her head to stare into Evie’s eyes.

 

“Take me to bed.” Evie whispers.

 

Mal whines as she sinks into Evie’s touch, “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m absolutely positive.”

 

Mal doesn’t try to argue, she already knows that whatever Evie asks of her she’ll do. And hours later, when they’re sated and Evie is asleep on her chest, Mal feels parts of her breaking and rebuilding; she feels herself preparing for whatever life and love Evie will offer her. Because there is no way she’s leaving this woman’s side.

 

-

 

“I don’t even know how to begin to tell him…”

 

Mal frowns as they stand just outside Sebastian’s bedroom, “I think you just...tell him. He’s way too smart for you to beat around the bush.”

 

“I’ve never had a...special friend.” Evie admits with a small cringe. “I dated a lovely male model for a few months, but Ben didn’t want Sebastian to get attached so we agreed it’d be best to end things.”

 

“You dated Ben?” Mal demands.

 

Evie slowly arches an eyebrow, “I did. It was a long time ago, Sebastian was barely three and I had only just started my company.”

 

“Ben is one of my best friends.” Mal explains through a small laugh. “We’ve known each other since we were in high school.”

 

“Huh. Small world.” Evie giggles.

 

“Mama, you can come in now!”

 

Evie pushes her way into Sebastian’s bedroom and grins adoringly at her curled up son, “Well, somebody looks ready for bed.”

 

“I need my beauty rest.” Sebastian chirps.

 

“I wonder where he gets _that_ from.” Mal snorts as she trails behind Evie, and she lingers a few steps back as her girlfriend sits on the edge of the bed. “Mind if we talk to you, little dude?”

 

“If it’s about the pie mama made then I know nothing. I’ve been sworn to a top secret mission given to me by Uncle Carlos.” Sebastian chirps as he mimes zipping his lips.

 

Evie arches an eyebrow and laughs, “Alright, you’ll be happy to know that isn’t what we wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about how much time Mal spends here.”

 

Sebastian shrugs, “I like her here.”

 

“I do too, little prince.” Evie whispers as she glances back nervously at Mal. “And I wanted to tell you that Mal is...well, Mal is my special friend.”

 

“Like your best friend? Kinda like how my best friend is Eric?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Not quite.” Mal hums, and she waits for Evie to nod her okay before she steps in. “A grown up special friend is someone that you care a lot about and you spend time with them. You go on dates and hold their hands.”

 

“So, you hold mama’s hand?” Sebastian frowns.

 

Mal grins slowly, “I do.”

 

“Ew! She has cooties!” Sebastian squeaks.

 

“I do not have cooties!” Evie scoffs as she throws herself at her son, and Mal simply watches on as the two twist into a mess of limbs. “And if _I_ have cooties then _you_ have cooties because you give me kisses all the time.”

 

Sebastian narrows his eyes slowly, “So, Mal has cooties?”

 

“She does.” Evie chuckles.

 

“Cool. We _all_ have cooties.” Sebastian yawns. “Are you happy, Mama?”

 

“Me?” Evie asks, and Sebastian gives a sleepy nod as he looks at her. “I’m the happiest, little prince. What about you?”

 

“If you are than I am.” Sebastian whispers. “What about you, Mal?”

 

Mal feels a smile light up her face, “If you two are, than I am.”

 

Evie grins as she curls her son further in her arms and meets Mal’s gaze; it was all perfect, everything has finally fallen into place.

 

-

 

Mal glares at her phone that sits silently on her desk. She has been texting and sharing FaceTime calls with Evie almost every day since they met. A scowl forms on her face as she realizes how comfortable she’s getting with Evie; they talk about their days, complain about their employees, and Mal listens happily to Evie as she goes on about Sebastian. One of her favorite things is the Snapchats that they share; sometimes Evie sends her selfies of her in lingerie, other times they’re videos of Sebastian making funny face, and the best are the filters where Evie simply blows her kisses. The sharp ring of her phone causes Mal to jolt and she can’t help but brighten when she sees it’s a FaceTime; she hates to admit that she feels like her entire day improves when she is met with this soft brown eyes and an intoxicating smile.

 

“Hi, E.” Mal breathes out.

 

_“Hey, baby. How is your day going?”_

Mal scrunches her nose at the sweet name, “It’s been busy, Jane forgot about a shoot we had so we had to reschedule and the client was pissed. Other than that, I’ve been staring blankly at my computer screen and avoiding answering emails.”

 

_“Oh, emails. Fun. Anything I can do to help?”_

 

“You already are.” Mal shrugs as she sets her phone up and goes back to typing slowly. “So, tell me about your and Seb’s day.”

 

_“It started out great...and then went downhill.”_

Mal frowns as she hears the exhaustion in Evie’s voice and she turns to look at her, “Want to tell me about it?”

 

_“I got that apartment closer to the office…”_

“Oh yeah? That’s awesome, E. I know you’ve been looking at it for awhile.” Mal smiles as she finishes up the end of her email. “But what does that have to do with Sebastian?”

 

_“If we move into the new apartment, it means that Sebastian is going to have to go from public school to private. I mean, I would prefer it but he was really upset. He doesn’t want to leave.”_

Mal tilts her head, “Are you okay?”

 

_“Not really. He just asked me a million questions and I thought he was going to be okay up until Carlos picked him up and he threw a tantrum. He broke one of our lamps, and I guess he felt bad about it so he started screaming at the top of his lungs.”_

 

“Hey, I can see the look on your face,” Mal frowns as she watches Evie flinch. “Babe, this is a good thing. You hate the commute to work, and you don’t like Seb’s school. This will be good, for the both of you. He’ll realize it.”

 

_“I know…”_

 

“He’s young, E. He’ll be fine. Just bring him around the apartment and show him his new room, he’ll be okay after that.” Mal assures her with a shrug. “You gotta do _some_ things for yourself.”

 

_“Doing things for myself isn’t allowed anymore. Hence the reason I can’t go to this huge meeting tomorrow because Sebastian is out for the day and…”_

 

“I’ll take him.” Mal grins.

 

_“Sweetie, I don’t know. He’s a lot of work. I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck watching him.”_

 

“What? Stuck watching him? No way. He can come to the office with me and hang out. It’ll be a lot of fun. No worries.” Mal assures her.

 

_“Thank you, baby. I really appreciate it.”_

Mal smiles and waves her off, “It’s no trouble at all, babe. That’s what girlfriends are for.”

 

_“As well as some equally fun activities…”_

 

“Mm, the best activities.” Mal purrs, and Evie immediately flushes as she bites her lower lip and looks away. “See you tomorrow?”

 

_“Tomorrow.”_

 

Evie blows her a kiss as the call ends, and Mal immediately drops her phone, “Oh _shit_. Did I really just volunteer to do that?”

 

-

 

“No! I want Uncle Jay!”

 

Mal arches an eyebrow as she pokes her head into Evie’s office and finds her girlfriend leaning back against her desk while pinching the bridge of her nose. Sebastian, normally so put together and beaming, sits at her feet with a disheveled shirt and an untied bowtie. Mal clears her throat, and Evie looks up at her with an expression that tells her girlfriend what kind of morning she has had. As soon as Sebastian sees her, he scowls and huffs before he turns back to his mother and flashes her a glare. For a moment, the pair engage in a stare off that makes Mal a little uncomfortable as she shifts in the doorway and waits for things between the mother and son to calm down.

 

“I’m sorry about this, baby.” Evie sighs as she looks up at Mal. “Seems like somebody is having a bit of a grumpy morning.”

 

Mal flinches awkwardly, “It’s okay. Anything I can help with?”

 

“No. It’s okay. Just give me a second.” Evie sighs as she squats down, and Mal can’t help but admire how easily she does it in her pencil skirt. “Sebastian, I need you to stand up so I can fix your shirt and bowtie. I’m going to be late for my meeting.”

 

“Stupid meeting.” Sebastian grumbles. “Stay!”

 

“Little prince, this is a _very_ important thing that mama has to take care of,” Evie explains in a soft voice. “You’re going to go to work with Mal and Uncle Carlos will pick you up later.”

 

“You’re mean.”

 

Mal feels her heart splinter at the devastation that appears on Evie’s face at his words, but she quickly schools her expression and reaches out to straighten his bowtie. The woman is silent as she skillfully fixes the black material before she stands and pulls Sebastian to his feet. With a scowl, Sebastian allows Evie to straighten out his shirt and brush a hand through his hair before she leans down to leave a red print of her lips against his cheek. Even then, the child continues to glare as he crosses his arms over his chest and turns to glare out the window.

 

“I have to go, be good for Mal.” Evie whispers as she reaches out to catch his chin before she turns his head to face her. “I love you.”

 

Sebastian scoffs, “Bye.”

 

“Call me if he gets to be too much.” Evie orders as she releases his chin and moves to Mal. “I don’t know why he’s being like this.”

 

“It’s okay. We’ll be fine.” Mal shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Evie frowns as she leans down to press a quick kiss to Mal’s lips. “I think Carlos is picking him up, but plans might change.”

 

Mal is rewarded one last kiss before Evie reluctantly leaves her office. As soon as she is gone, a strong breath leaves the woman as she crosses the room to drop in Evie’s comfortable work chair while Sebastian stands with a pout. It only takes a few minutes before his lower lip begins to quiver and tears trek down the length of his cheeks; Mal hates the way it breaks her heart, and she knows she’ll do anything to fix it. Instead, she lets him gather himself before she silently stands and grabs his little satchel and leads him out to where her driver is impatiently waiting for them.

 

“It sucks that you’re so sad.” Mal notes as they pull away from Evie’s office building. “I mean, my office isn’t very fond of grumpy people...except me. They call me the dragon lady sometimes.”

 

“I want my mama.” Sebastian whispers.

 

“I know.” Mal sighs. “But she has important stuff to take care of and she asked me to keep a special eye on you. So, I thought you’d come to work with me and take some pictures.”

 

Sebastian sniffles, “Pictures?”

 

“That’s the plan. But only nice little dudes are allowed to take pictures.” Mal replies as she folds her arms over her chest. “And you were kind of mean to your mom.”

 

“I didn’t say I love you back.”

 

“I caught that.” Mal hums. “Why not?”

 

“I’m mad at her.” Sebastian admits as he pouts his lower lip. “She wants to move us far away from our castle, and she says we’re gonna get a new one but I like our elevator and the ducks painted on the bathtub. I don’t wanna leave.”

 

“Kiddo, your mom is just trying to make things a little easier,” Mal begins in a cautious tone. “The new apartment…”

 

“Castle.” Sebastian corrects.

 

Mal chuckles and shakes her head in slight amusement, “Yeah. Right. The new _castle_ is going to be closer to her work so that means she’ll get home to you sooner at night.”

 

“Is it closer to _you_?” Sebastian huffs.

 

“Um…” Mal pauses and gaps for a long moment.

 

Sebastian looks to her with a frown, “You and mama kiss which means you’re in love like all the princes and princesses on Disney movies.”

 

“Well, remember when your mom told you that I was her special friend? And that a special friend meant that we were together?” Mal asks, and Sebastian slowly nods. “The thing she _didn’t_ tell you is that I’m her knight in shining armor.”

 

“You are?” Sebastian gasps.

 

“I am.” Mal smirks.

 

“So, you’re gonna save her and stuff?” Sebastian questions, and Mal simply nods in response. “Do you pinky swear?”

 

“I pinky swear.” Mal assures him as she holds up her pinky and Sebastian is quick to grab it. “So, how about we have some fun?”

 

Sebastian beams excitedly, “Yeah!”

 

-

 

Mal laughs as she watches Sebastian boss Jane around; the six-year-old is currently wearing Mal’s sunglasses while he instructs Jane on how to shoot their male model. A small gasp leaves her as she feels arms curl around her waist, but she immediately settles when her senses are filled with the smell of warm vanilla and blueberries. Mal hums as she turns in Evie’s arms and curls a hand behind her neck before she draws her down into a kiss that leaves them both breathless. As soon as the kiss is over, both turn to smile at Sebastian as he throws his arms up and begins to rant at Jane while she frantically nods along.

 

“What have you done to my son?” Evie giggles.

 

Mal shrugs with a proud expression, “I showed him the ropes of running a successful photography business and he eventually just took over. He’s an absolute dream apprentice.”

 

“Sebastian is _not_ going to be your apprentice. He’s mine.” Evie teases as she gives Mal a small wink while her girlfriend simply pouts. “So, how did things go after I left?”

 

“We talked, he cried, and then we laughed.” Mal shrugs. “To be honest, I think he’s having a harder time with there being an _us_ rather than him worrying about moving. I think he’s afraid of having to share you with me.”

 

“Mama!”

 

Evie turns in time to barely brace herself for her son’s weight as he barrels into her and wraps his arms around her waist, “Hi, baby. Did you have a good morning with Mal?”

 

“Lots.” Sebastian chirps as he tilts his head back so he can stare at her. “She took pictures of some guy named Gil and he was _so_ funny! And then she let me hold the camera. Oh, and I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Evie smiles as she lifts his sunglasses from his face and pushes them to rest in his dark hair. “I’m glad that you had a good time with Mal. She’s great, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Mama, did you know that she’s your knight in shining armor?” Sebastian demands as he looks excitedly to Mal. “She fits in cause you’re a queen and I’m a prince so she gets to be our knight and keep us safe.”

 

“That sounds fantastic, baby.” Evie whispers.

 

“I’m gonna like our new castle cause Mal says she’ll be closer.” Sebastian chirps, and Mal feels like her head is spinning as she tries to keep up with his train of thought. “We’re gonna have lots and lots of photoshoots.”

 

“Do I get to go to these top secret photoshoots?”

 

“Nope. They’re only for me and Mal.” Sebastian declares with a shrug. “You and me have special days when we go shopping and you and Mal have special days when you kiss.”

 

Evie flushes at his words, “Well, we uh…”

 

“How about some lunch?” Mal chirps, and Evie flashes her a relieved smile. “I could really go for a burger and a shake.”

 

“Chocolate?” Sebastian squeaks as he pulls away from Evie.

 

Mal scrunches her nose, “No. Strawberry.”

 

“Mint chocolate chip is clearly the superior choice to both of those.” Evie scoffs as she extends her hand to her son.

  
As the trio turns away, no one notices Jane snap a quick picture of them as they walk with Sebastian between them and his hands held tightly in theirs; looking like a perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go :) I'm open for prompts with this universe, if anyone wants to send them to me.


End file.
